


Thoughts of honey comb

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts lead to actions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of honey comb

  Shoes - Alexander McQueen

 

The shoes made John think of honey comb which led to John thinking of honey which led to John thinking about covering Sherlock in honey and slowly licking it off which led to John doing instead of just thinking.


End file.
